Glaring Dream
by Purr
Summary: A Gravitation/SM fic ^_^ Have you ever wondered about where Ryuuichi got his rabbit plushie? Well, Yuki came back from New York with his adopted sister, and all kinds of new troubles are coming up with her arrival. Just who is she?
1. Default Chapter

AN: A new story ^_^ I know, I know, I still have to finish my other stories . But I'll get to them eventually ^^;; I wanted to write a Gravitation/SM story for so long, and this is just a nice change after studying for chemistry. This story takes place at the end of the Gravitation series. And SM will only appear near the end.

****

Warning: Gravitation is a _yaoi series_, therefore this story will contain male/male relationships. If you are offended by this kind of contents, please don't read. If you choose to ignore my warning, and flame me. Let me tell you in advance that your flame will be printed, laughed at, shredded, and dumped into my kitty's litter box.

Gravitation is a great series, and one of the few series that was able to make me laugh out loud, because it was so hilarious. I'm not going to spoil anything for you right now. But if you want to learn more about Gravitation, then go to this website: http://users2.ev1.net/~cyberian/grav/main.html please be open minded when you read this story.

Dedications: To Aidenn-chan ^_^ I never forgot you. How can I, when you are one of my favorite authors and friends? I wanted to finish my Recca fic and dedicated it to you, but the prologue didn't like me ^^;; So I decided to go ahead with the Gravi one. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Aidenn-chan, on numerous occasions, she was there to listen to me complain, to hear my new ideas, to cheer me up when I'm down, to read my crappy stories ^^;; I just want to say that I'm very fortunate to have a friend like you ^_^ 

Prologue

"He's late," A tall man with a blond ponytail said, eyebrow twitching, as he looked down at his watch. 

His companions, all wearing the same dark sun glasses and baseball hat that covered most of their faces, looked at the blond man and sweat dropped. "Give him some more time K. You know how Shuuichi is. He's probably doing some last minute clean ups around the house before Yuki comes home." A young man whispered under his breath. His long brown hair tucked away in his baseball cap.

"But Nakano-san, didn't Shindo-san say how he wanted to be the first one to welcome back Eiri-san when he steps off from the plane? At this rate, Shindo-san will be lucky to make it on time before Eiri-san leaves with us," Another young man whispered to his friends, while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"And when did Shuuichi ever mean anything he said?" Hiiro asked sweat dropped, wanting to defend his best friend which was impossible when everyone knew how Shuuichi was.

"He made us wait here every since seven o'clock in the morning. Wasting a perfectly good day for recording at the studios. If he doesn't show up in five minutes…" the blond manager's hand began to move ever so slowly towards the inside of his blazer.

"K!" Both Hiiro and Suguru looked up alarmed as they detected the first symptoms of K's old habit, and both moved to grab one of the blonde's arms before he could reach into his blazer and pull out the magnum that he never left without. "Calm down!"

"Calm down?! If Shuuichi doesn't show up in five minutes, I'm going to go over, hog tie him to a tree, and use him as a target for my new beautiful shot gun!" the manger cried out, trying to struggle out of the two Bad Luck member's hold.

People walking by stopped and gave strange looks at the three men who seemed to be hugging each other. Homosexual relationships were very common these days, but it was still strange to see three handsome men displaying their relationship so publicly, especially at a place like Japan's international airport.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down!"

"K! They'll know who we are if you don't be quiet!"

"This is an international airport. Most people are not Japanese, they won't know who Bad Luck is!" Suguru stopped momentarily and thought about what he just said. "That's why we shouldn't waste time here. We should worry about how to break through the international music scene."

"Stop rambling Suguru, and help me with K," the Bad Lucky guitarist panted out, as he hang on the manager who almost managed to pull his gun from his blazer.

"Laaaaaaa Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hoooooooooooooooo!" A cheerful voice sang, momentarily stopping everything in the busy airport, as a very particular young man jumped over a baggage cart and made his way over to the three young men who were engaged in the argument.

"Shuuichi! What took you so long?!" Hiiro practically screamed out, letting go of K, and stepping up to his best friend, who looked like an innocent puppy wagging his tail.

"Well you know that Yuki is coming today. I had to make sure that I look as good as possible," the pink haired young man said, running his hand through his silky hair. "Ne, ne Hiiro. Do you think that I'm kawaii?"

"I thought that you are committed to your relationship with Eiri-san Shuuichi. Isn't he your prince charming?" the guitarist sweat dropped.

"Of course, but I just want your opinion, do you think that Yuki will think that I'm kawaii?" the lead singer of Bad Luck asked again, batting his thick eye lashes that framed large violet eyes.

"I'll show you something kawaii…" a threatening voice said behind Shuuichi, as the singer suddenly found himself staring into the barrel of a very familiar magnum. "Shuuichi… What is this business of making us wait when we should be practicing for your new song?"

"Shuuichi? Shindo Shuuichi? The lead singer of Bad Luck?" A group of passing females all halted, and screeched out together. "Isn't he the person who is the lover of the romance novelist Yuki Eiri? Where is he?!?!"

The four men immediate stopped their bickering as they were quickly surrounded by a wave of female admires.

"Run Shuuichi! We'll take care of them, you get away first!" Hiiro shouted above screams of all the crazed fans.

"I just washed my hair too!" the pink haired idol whined as one fanatic fan grabbed a lock of his hair for good luck, before he ducked under everyone, just as the plane from New York arrived.

"My, my, it seems that Sakano-san has done well during my absence," a cultured voice said calmly as the newcomer regarded the crowds surrounding Bad Luck.

"Yuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A scream of happiness made the stranger wince as he was tackled from behind by a over hyper pink haired idol in a puppy outfit. "I missed you so much Yuki. Why didn't you come home with me?" Shuuichi whined, robbing his cheek against the blond man's back.

"Shindo-san, I'm not Eiri-san," the person under Shuuichi said calmly.

The pink head blinked as the voice from the blond was not the deep sarcastic voice that always taunted him. "Tohma…-san? Where's Yuki?"

The president of NG records and keyboardist of Nittle Grasper sighed and got up, patting his Armani suite. Things haven't changed with Shindo-san after all. He'll always stay like the way he was, just like Ryuuichi. Which was something the blond president couldn't decide was a good or bad thing. He could barely handle Ryuuichi, and now having to put up with Shuuichi too. "Eiri-san did not come back with me Shindo-san."

The Bad Luck singer was about to open his mouth when Tohma held up his hand. "He told me to tell you that he has some business to take care of in the United States, and that he will be returning next week."

"Next week?" Shuuichi complained. "But I had everything prepared this morning! I even made sure that his favourite pillow was washed and clean."

"Don't worry Shindo-san, I'm sure that Eiri-san will keep his promise," Tohma smiled, and picked up his suitcase, walking out of the airport, followed by a depressed Shuuichi, and the rest of Bad Luck who were still trying to get away from their adoring fans.

~*~*~*~

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," a pink haired teen chanted under his breath, as he waited for the air plane to land. It has been a week since the last time he was here, and this time, he learned from his mistake. Not only did he wear the customary sunglasses and baseball hat, he also came by himself, leaving K and the others behind. The plane from New York should be landing anytime now. He couldn't wait to show his lover the performance that he did with his new song. The lyrics that he showed Yuki in New York.

"The plane from New York City has just arrived at Gate seven," the announcer said in the speaker.

A long trail of smoke appeared behind the singer as everyone else was pushed away to the side when Shuuichi zoomed his way through to gate seven. 

"Yuki!" the singer screamed out loud as a familiar blond head emerged through the pathway. The writer didn't even have time to react before he was pounced on by an overly excited and happy Shuuichi. "I missed you so much!" the pink head murmured cuddling into his lover's broad chest.

"Shuu…ichi," the famous romance novelist choked out, trying to ply the arms off of him, with no result.

A soft giggle brought the Bad Luck singer out of his little bubble of happiness. "How kawaii!"

The first thought that entered Shuuichi's mind was that he was recognize again. And this time, it wouldn't just be him suffering the endless paparazzi, and the reporters were going to have a field day again with his relationship with Yuki.

"Usagi, meet Shuuichi," Yuki said as he took advantage of Shuuichi's shock and got up from under the singer.

The pink head glanced at his blond lover in surprise. "You know her?" He looked at the girl for the first time. Long blonde hair done up in too round balls at the side of her head. A heart shaped face with large cheerful blue eyes. A very nice body, if he was still interested in girls at was. And he couldn't put his finger on it, but she resembles someone. Maybe it was Yuki, since they both had blonde hair, but her eyes were sapphire while Yuki had eyes the colour of warm amber.

"Nice to meet you, Shuuichi. I've heard a lot about you," the girl name Usagi said cheerfully, holding down a hand to help the singer up from the floor.

"A lot about me?" A small fear began to grow in his chest. Did… did Yuki find someone else when he was at New York?

"I told Tohma to tell you that I would be coming home late. I needed to find Usagi in the United States. That was why," Yuki explained, picking up his and Usagi's suitcase and began to leave. He didn't like crowed areas at all. After all, with a famous novelist and a popular idol, they were bound to be noticed sooner or later.

"Nii-chan said that otoo-san wanted me to come back to Japan," Usagi explained when Yuki stayed quiet.

"Nii…-chan?" Shuuichi stopped walking, as he blinked in confusion between Yuki and Usagi. "Yuki… I thought the only sister you had was Mika-san?"

"I was adopted, and later I went with nii-chan to New York, and later I stayed there while nii-chan came back to Japan," the bunny explained.

A sigh of relief came from the singer, from the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Yuki smirking at him. "Not even I've seen her since I came back to Japan. I don't think that Mika or Tatsuha will be able to recognize Usagi now."

"Mou Yuki nii-chan," the blonde girl complained. "I haven't changed that much have I?"

"You have Usagi. I could hardly believe that it was you when I found you," the usually cold author said warmly, as his eyes softened when he looked down at his imouto.

"I can't wait to see Tatsuha then," Usagi giggled evilly, thinking about her other nii-chan, who was also her childhood playmate and rival, since they were the closest in ages out of all the Eiri siblings. 

"I'm sure that you'll have fun. But he hasn't changed much over the years. Still the baka that he was," Yuki replied.

"You can't really say that Yuki, he did turn out to be quite handsome," Shuuichi commented lightly, and grinned as the novelist glared at him. That was pay back for the smirk.

"You've got to be kidding!" Usagi said staring at Shuuichi. "Tatsuha? Handsome?"

"Nope, he looks like Yuki with black hair," the singer said honestly. "The first time I met him, I thought that Yuki dyed his hair."

"I've been away for a long time then, even Tatsuha is cute now. What is the world coming to?" the bunny mused to herself out loud.

"I'm sure that Tatsuha will be thinking the same thing when he sees you. But I bet the baka will try to hit on you first if you don't tell him who you are," Yuki commented, as he spotted Sakano-san waving at them in the parking lot.

"You think?" Usagi giggled, the image of her arch rival flirting with her forming in her head. 

"I don't think, I know," the author replied. As everyone got into Sakano-san's van.

AN: If you have any questions concerning this story or about Gravitation the series, you can always email me at original_sinx@yahoo.ca or IM, my IM names are on my author page.


	2. The Interesting First Encounter

AN: Wow, all I can say is thank you guys ^_^ I never expected to seem so many reviews for this story, since Gravitation isn't a very well known series. If you like this story, Usa-chan have a Gravi x-over fic too, which was original the first Gravi/Sm fic. It's really good ^_^ You'll just have to wait for her to post it ^_^

Thanks to: **Dream Wind** (hehe, don't worry about Yuki, I like him with Shuuichi), **Bluejello** (*blushes* thank you ^_^ Watch more of Gravitation, there's a scene with a game show that just make me crack up every time I see it), **themoonmaiden** (*hugs* thank you for reviewing even if you've never seen Gravi. It means a lot to me to have you as a friend ^_^), **_Krypt_ **(Lol, don't worry, weird is good ^_^ Glade that you like Gravitation), **Usa-chan **(now that you promised, I'll be waiting to read more ^_^), **Crazygurl70**, **Akana** **Akurei** ( give him back to Shuu-chan after you finish okay?),** Chibi Chibi**, **Skye** (You're welcome ^_^ But like I said, Usa-chan was the first one to write one), **Jade Nova **(Lol, you want the senshi in? I think that at least one of them will be in there ^_~), **Aidenn-chan** ( You'll see them ^_^ You're welcome, I'm only telling the truth ^_^ Lol, the cookies will have to grow wings to fly across the border), and **SweetkawaiiAngel** (Lol, I warned you ^^;;)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Dedications: ^^;; I'm not going in order. To themoonmaiden ^_^ Thank you very much for being a such a loyal reader ^_^ I means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who like my work, that's what keeps me writing ^_^ Thank you.

Chapter 1

"We're home!" Shuuichi called out happily as he opened the door to his and Yuki's condo and pulled Usagi into the living room. During the ride back, they really got a nice conversation going. The Bad Luck singer was more than a little excited when he heard that the blonde girl was also a struggling artist in the music industry. But unlike him, she preferred to stay behind the scene as a song writer and dancer. If she was anything like Yuki in writing… A silly little grin appeared on Shuuichi's face. Maybe he could ask Usagi to give him a little pointers. 

Looking around the airy apartment critically, the blonde girl took off her shoes and walked to the coffee table. Trailing a hand across the surface, she frowned as she looked down at her finger covered with dust. "Just like I thought. Two men living together, you'll never know how to take care a home do you onii-chan?"

"That's why you're here Usagi," Yuki said as he closed the door with the bunny's suitcase.

The girl pouted cutely at her onii-chan's smirking face. "I just came home, and you are already ordering me around like a servant? And I thought that you loved me."

"Just joking. You know what Mika will do to me if I ever even let you lift one finger," a dramatic horrified look crossed the author's features.

"You know onii-chan, I still think that you should've became an actor instead of a writer," Usagi grinned. Certainly, her nii-chan had the looks and the body to break any girl's heart, even a few guys, judging by the way that Shuuichi was so hang up. "But fear not! From now on, I shall turn this into a real home!" A huge yawn prevented her from delivering the expected effect. "But first… I need some sleep. Stupid time change."

"I'll put your stuff in the guestroom Usagi-chan," Shuuichi grinned. She was just like him in a way. "I have some extra clothes you can use to sleep in if you feel too tired to open your suitcase."

"Thank you Shuu-chan," the girl smiled in gratitude and dragged herself tiredly to the guestroom. 

"She's such a cute little sister," the Bad Luck singer sighed as the blonde girl disappeared. "I wish my imouto is like that." The pink haired young man said as he warmed his way into Yuki's arms.

"Baka. You just met her," the author commented lightly. "She can be as annoying as you at times."

"Yuki!" the singer whined, but quickly smiled when he saw the little smirk on the other man's face. This Yuki was certainly different from the old Yuki before he went to Japan. A warm feeling spread through his body, and the singer couldn't help himself but to tiptoe up and place a kiss on the author's lips.

The author looked down into the warm violet eyes in surprise. "You are a baka just like her... But you are a little cute right now." Yuki whispered lowly, dipping his head to kiss Shuuichi fully on the lips.

Just when things were getting heated, the sound of the guestroom door opening broke away the lovers. 

A tousled blonde head looked out sheepishly. "Can you guys keep the loving down for tonight? I'm really tired, and I don't want to be woken up by strange noises at night."

"USAGI!" A pillow came flying towards the bunny, but she was fast at closing the door. And the only thing the two men heard was loud laughter behind the door. Seems like Yuki's imouto was a yaoi fan after all.

A blushing Shuuichi moved away regretfully from a smirking Yuki. "I guess we must get some rest tonight too."

~*~*~*~

"Morning," a sleepily bunny called out dropping onto the couch. Two head looked up at the girl. The aroma of coffee floated up from the three mugs on the kitchen counter.

"Coffee?" the singer offered, holding a pink mug with little sheep. Usagi nodded and drained the dark liquid in one breath. Awareness slowly returned as the caffeine worked its magic.

"So, what are you guys usually up to?" the blonde girl asked as her onii-chan filled her plate with her favourite pancakes.

"I stay at home working on my novels. And the baka goes to work at NG records," Yuki replied at a pouting Shuuichi with his fork. "What are you going to do today? You know that Tatsuha and Mika still don't know that you're back in Tokyo yet. And you have to go back to Kyoto sometime to see the old man."

"I know," a teasing light lit up in the sapphire eyes. "But don't tell onee-chan and Tatsuha-baka that I'm back. I want to see if they can still recognize me."

"You can come with me to work Usagi-chan," Shuuichi offered. "If you're a songwriter and dancer, I'm sure that I can help you out. If you want, you can be part of Bad Luck!"

"Thanks Shuu-chan," Usagi giggled. "It's nice to have a brother-in-law who's so caring."

"Brother…brother-in-law?" Shuuichi choked out blushing to the roots of his hair. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Yuki smirking at him.

"But I'd rather start things off by myself. You know how it is don't you? It feels so much satisfying why you accomplish your dreams and goals by yourself."

The singer nodded thoughtfully. It was the first time he thought about it that way. But now thinking back, all those hardships that Hiiro and he had to go through weren't that bad after all, it only made their success so much more sweeter. "You can still come with me can't you? I can show you around the city after I'm done. Since Yuki never goes out."

"Sure, I'd love that. Tokyo has changed a lot since I left. I can't recognize anything now." 

"And if we're lucky enough, we might be able to catch Sakuma-san too!" a dreamy look appeared in wide violet eyes as the Bad Luck singer thought about the leader of Nittle Grasper.

"Sakuma? Who's that?" 

A shocked look suddenly replaced the dreamy look, as Shuuichi stared at the confused Usagi in horror. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SAKUMA RYUUICHI IS?!?!?! HE'S ONLY THE HOTTEST SINGER ALIVE!!!!"

Yuki smirked looking at Shuuichi's worked up face. It must be a huge blow to him to know that there was someone on Earth who didn't know his God Ryuuichi.

"Nope."

The young man fainted at the short confession, before he jumped back up with renewed energy. "Okay, we're leaving right now.

"I'm going to have to introduce you to the glories of Sakuma Ryuuichi." Without waiting for the bunny to agree, the pink haired singer already dragged the poor girl out the door.

~*~*~*~

"You seriously don't know who Sakuma Ryuuichi is?" Shuuichi asked for the millionth time.

Usagi made a face. "I seriously don't know who he is."

"Where have you been all these years?!"

"United States."

"But… but still, anyone who's from this planet have to know Sakuma Ryu…" The singer didn't have time to finish when he was suddenly tied up by a lasso and pulled into through a door. 

For the next few minutes, all Usagi heard was mixed laughter and cries of pain. For the life of her, she rather wait outside than to go in and see what was going on in the room.

"K…stop it!" 

Usagi heard Shuuichi plead breathless with laughter.

"Stop it?! This is punishment for coming late and wasting valuable recording time!" Another deeper voice said sadistically and another round of laughter started again.

"But… but I have a good excuse this time! I was showing Usagi-chan around the building!"

"Usagi-chan?" A new voice asked. "Shuuichi, I thought that you are in love with Yuki. Who's this Usagi-chan?"

"Usagi-chan, you can come in now!" Shuuichi called out to the girl still hiding in the hallway.

The girl hesitated before she entered the room that Shuuichi disappeared in. Did she really want to meet these wacko people who used a lasso to drag Shuu-chan into a room and make him laugh and cry at the same time? Maybe it would be better to run as far as possible before she gets lassoed too.

Just when she was about to turn tail and run, a head popped out from the doorway, long brown hair framed a lean face. 

"Usagi-chan? Please come in," Hiiro invited kindly.

Having no way out, the bunny followed the young man. In the room, which appeared to be a recording room, filled with amps, instruments and microphones, Shuuichi was lassoed stomach down to a table, his tank top was pulled over his head, and a man with long blond hair was using a very sharp pen, drawing on his back. And from her position near the door, Usagi couldn't see what the blond man was writing.

Hiiro coughed lightly, making the young man with the short green hair look up from his job of holding Shuuichi still, but the blond man was still having too much fun to notice the newcomer.

"And the next time that you're late, I'm going to…" K stopped his evil rambling as Suguru pulled his hair. "What is it?"

The keyboardist for Bad Luck pointed quietly at the wide eyed girl standing by the doorway.

"Minako…" the room became quiet as K, the almighty manager of Bad Luck stared at Usagi in bewilderment…

AN: I realize this is a little short ^^;; But I'm just so happy that there's only one exam left, and I want to have a little pre celebration ^^;;


End file.
